User blog:Imouto-tan/Priscilla Saotome
Priscilla Saotome, also known as Presa, is a former member of the Black Witches as well as an associate of Shirō Dairenji. She is the unifying "mind" of the Irregular Magic Gem Children Project. She now owns a large-cup lingerie store in Berlin, Germany and has recently opened up a shop in Destiny City. Priscilla is Emily and Hisui's forty-three-year-old mother, though she refers to herself as eternally twenty-three. She is also both Alexandra Brantini and Alisha Smith teacher. Background She used to work at a hostess bar named Brüste Welt where she went by the nicknames of "Double Lattes" or "Lady Hindenburg", and singlehandedly supported her three-member family financially. Her unexpected pregnancies caused issues between Priscilla and her parents and she moved away, devoting herself to her research entirely. Appearance Priscilla is a sexy petite woman with a small frame and auburn brown hair, tied into a messy ponytail, making her look careless, but also gives her an intriguing sexy feeling. She also has huge breast with a slim waist. Priscilla is an ex-exotic dancer you surely couldn’t discount. Her busty features, angelic face, flawless skin make her the girl in every man’s dreams. She the an envy of every woman for her overly perfect figure. Priscilla has a dragon tattoo, symbolizing her position as Black Witch Member #8, on her lower-right abdomen. Personality Priscilla is forgetful to the point of short-term memory loss; sometimes she forgets people's names, or even if she had met them at all. She can be air-headed, which often causes opponents to underestimate her combat abilities. She is very cheerful, she cares deeply for her comrades and daughters, whom she treasures above all else. She seems to have a slight complex about her age and figure, and openly dislikes being around Fiora, whom she refers to as 'Demon MILF'. Possibly due to her strong relationships with her children she is also very protective of children, and she has promised to herself never to turn a weapon on one. However, her love more or less encompasses violence that an old generation P.E./CHemistry teacher like her will execute. She takes her job seriously, and often berates her junior, Karuta Suzue if she doesn't do her job properly when teaching Biology. Most people do not know this, but she enjoys beer, eatouts, and public baths with her friends, apparently, willing to go become pass-out drunk in public. She also enjoys teasing Kirino Asano as if she was a child. She also believes that there is no shame in showing her naked body to teenagers since they are still children. She also has a tendency of going on a cleaning spree when upset which ends up in making her do reckless things like losing her keys. Powers Abilities Foo Fighter Training- As an ex-exotic dancer with huge breasts who joined the Foo Fighter's ranks at a young age as a scientist no less, Priscilla boasts exceptional physical ability even before her entry into the Black Witches, having been able to subdue Fiora during their meeting a few years prior to their first mission as teammates. Priscilla's abilities stem from her highly professional regimen to ruthlessly hunt down witches and her desire to protect those dear to her is what made her grow even stronger. With her experience and work as a Foo Fighter, Priscilla boasts exceptional skill in all fields. Her training has also given her a license to operate nearly all types of vehicles. *Fitness- Priscilla's training and personal conviction in conditioning herself to hunt witches proves to be her most powerful asset as her nimble agility and finesse keep her as one of the unit's top combatants even without the need for her Jewel powers. Her acrobatics also proved her to be an efficient mid-ranged fighter, able to disarm and take down multiple people. Decelerated Aging Process- Though in her late forties Priscilla has not only remained young and beautiful, but her aging process has been greatly slowed by continually lengthening her telomeres allowing her to extend her life indefinitely, giving her the appearance of a woman in her late teens or early twenties. Enhanced Marksmanship- Priscilla is an expert sniper and marksman, Priscilla's weapon of choice is a short electromagnetic anti-material sniper rifle that can convert her blood into electricity to electrocute enemies, which she carries around in a pocket dimension. She excels in spatial calculation and has a good balance of accuracy in her fingers and superb kinetic vision and is an excellent soldier capable of taking down any moving target; as such is unmatched in long distance shooting. Priscilla specializes in using ranged weapons. She also uses her small size to her advantage while maneuvering around in a stealthy manner; she uses a Breasts size manipulating Magic App to conceal her breasts and presence during missions. Enhanced Swordsmanship- Even though Priscilla's main weapons are guns, she is quite adapt when using swords as well. Varied Armory- Priscilla underwent the most amount of weapon changes during her time as a member of the Black Witches, with the ever-growing threat the unit faces. For the majority of her time on the team, she utilized a short electromagnetic anti-material sniper rifle but switches to her Schwarzkreuz, a portable railgun, and highly modified pistols named Luck and Shot. Her ammunition also changed according to the situation, varying between anti-personnel, armor, and magic targets, but most of the time she used her own special magic bullets. Most of this is due to Kiseki's assistance who also doubles as her spotter with reconnaissance drones and logistics. Enhanced Intelligence- Priscilla has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Byouri's secret code in 15 minutes; she is intellgent enough to get Shirō Dairenji's attention. She is know for making accurate assessments about situations and act accordingly while in the field. Combat Skills- Besides her intelligence, Priscilla also a knack for battle and enjoys it. She also has good physical abilities like mobility, fighting skills, and a good mind for pranks and foul play. Home Training- Having the least dysfunctional family within the main unit, Priscilla is the only one in that can cook and act like a true housewife. This is mostly due to her high-class upbringing where her grandfather taught her gunplay and swordplay while her mother and grandmother taught her how to cook and keep a clean house. Psychological Warfare Expert- Priscilla appears to be just as capable when dealing with psychological warfare as Kiseki is, as she once made one of her student's abusive step-father believe that the Black Witches is easily capable of omnipotently killing him. This caused a heavy trauma on the former step-father as he would occasionally hear a fear-inducing phantom sound of a gunshot which causes him to cover his ears and quiver in fear as the pain of defeat and embarrassment leaves the step-father thinking in how the Black Witches can kill him at anytime. Equipment ︻デ═一 Schwertkreuz: Schwertkreuz is a gift from Priscilla's daughters who put their money together to buy it from Mei-li's Rack at a reasonable price; Schwertkreuz is a powerful plasma zweihander for close range combat. Diva: Priscilla's most favored magic gun, Diva's ordinary form is a short electromagnetic sniper rifle and is optimized for shooting spells and converting Priscilla's blood into electric. Priscilla is commonly known as the world's greatest magic marksman, she creates magic bullets and forms the most difficult magic spells used in her marksmanship. She has a variety of magic bullets at her disposal. Also normal bullets fired from Diva are known to hit as hard as a canon. Glam-Goggles: The Glam-Goggles act like a military-grade recon visor which allows her to see the heat signatures of her prey through walls and objects for 72 seconds. Lucky and Shot: She also sports a pair of highly customized Mauser C96 auto-pistols (Lucky & Shot). Magic Bullets *Needle Flechette: Sharp needle-like bullets, that scatter as they advance and with great penetration power. *Shock Wave Bullet: Effective for crowd control, they emit waves that target a person's semicircular canal for a non-lethal takedown. *Anti-demon Cross Silver Garlic Bullets: Ammo suited for encounters against the supernatural, though they're not described per se, they should be useful against werewolves and vampires, as their name imply. *Blitz Bullets: A warhead that stops the opponent's movements through a powerful shock at the same time of the impact, temporarily paralyzing the neural transmissions. *Permafrost Bullets: Deadly bullets that reduce the target's molecules speed, making them freeze and breaking the molecular bonds. *Spatial Rupture Bullets: Bullets created with the power of Explosive Breasts Force, the most potent source of energy. Can obliterate anything they touch, but she only carries around 13 of these types of bullets. *Hulk Bullets: The Hulk Bullet hardens the user's skin, causing him or her to become extra durable and strong. *Necrophilia Bullets: The user can recall the dead with this bullet. It's usually used in conjunction with Thrall Bullets to make the spirit her subordinate. *Phoenix Dragon Bullets: Said to be able to burn forever, and will penetrate the skin of the target to maximize its destructive power. *Danger Bullets: Bullets that becomes more powerful and faster depending on how much danger she is immediately in. *Doppelganger Bullets: A bullet that can mimic anyone or simply shapeshift into Priscilla to act as a decoy when trying to escape in combat. *Healing Bullets: Healing bullets that seem to be able to heal damn near anything and kills undead beings that have been shot by them. *Thrall Bullets: Bullets that allows her to control others once they are by one. Trivia *"Schwertkreuz" literally means "Sword(-shaped) Cross" in German. It is sometimes spelled "Schwert-Kreuz". *One of her hobbies are making jokes and sexually harassing Midori Shinohara. *One of her hobbies is Hip Hop dancing. **This is the reason why she has acute kinetic vision and balance. *Her current hair color is actually dyed. *When she was in first grade, she got 100% on 8th grade tests. *She says she hates looking at pictures of herself because she doesn't like her purple eyes. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet